This invention relates to a telephone and, more particularly, to a telephone including means for storing first information and means for removably receiving a memory module for storing second information.
It is known in the field of cellular radio telephones, for example, to have a handset with an internal memory, such as a read only memory (ROM) or electrically erasable programmable ROM (EEPROM) for storing information. Typically such a memory stores number assignment module (NAM) data (e.g. telephone number, system ID, electronic serial number), and often also stores user customised information (e.g. abbreviated dialling information).
It is also known in the field of cellular radio telephones, for example, to use a memory module to store identity information. A memory module such as a data card is not part of the handset. Instead, it may be removably inserted into the telephone. Data, such as identity information, is read from the inserted card and used in the subsequent operation of the telephone. By way of example European Patent Application EP-A-0,369,110 discloses a mobile radio telephone having a handset into which a data card storing subscriber-related information is insertable for transferring information from the data card to the working memory of the telephone.
The data card may be, for example, a xe2x80x9csmart cardxe2x80x9d which is similar in size to a conventional plastic credit card and which includes a memory implemented as an integrated circuit device, commonly referred to as a xe2x80x9cchipxe2x80x9d, in which information is stored. For this reason such cards are also often known as xe2x80x9cchip cardsxe2x80x9d.
The smart card may comprise a subscriber identity module (SIM). Also, In addition to subscriber identity information, such as the subscriber telephone number, and personal identification number (PIN), the smart card may store for example, call charge information (i.e. a charge meter), a telephone number index, or false PIN entries.
SIM cards are currently available in two sizes. The functionality of the SIM is the same for each, it is essentially that the physical dimensions are different. One is a credit card size SIM, the other is a plug-in SIM about 20 mmxc3x9725 mm. The rationale behind the different sizes is that the credit card size is perceived as a convenient size for the user from a practical standpoint. However, the credit card size is relatively large, and smaller card sizes are needed as miniaturization continues to drive down the overall size of the terminal (i.e. the radio telephone unit itself). The plug-in SIM is intended to be semi-permanently installed in the cellular telephone.
According to the present invention there is provided a telephone comprising means for storing first information, means for removably receiving a memory module for storing second information, means for detecting a change in contact between the memory module and receiving means since the previous use of the telephone, information processing means adapted , while no change is detected, to use the first information when the memory module and receiving means are not in contact and the second information when the memory module and receiving means are in contact, and means for selecting which information is to be used by the information processing means when a change in contact is detected.
As used in the present context, the term xe2x80x9cmemory modulexe2x80x9d includes a data card (such as a smart card (IC card) or a magnetic card), and other forms of package enclosing or carrying a memory device. The data card may be a passive memory card, i.e. essentially a read only memory (ROM), or an active processor card, i.e. capable of processing information internally within the card.
A telephone in accordance with the invention is advantageous to manufacturers, network operators and users, for the reasons exemplified below. Networks currently either identify a telephone by its internal ID or identify a subscriber by the identity on his SIM card (hereinafter called ID networks and SIM networks respectively). Since the telephone of the present invention has a dual identity, by comprising both means for storing its own identification (ID) information and means for removably receiving a memory module for storing, for example, subscriber identification information, the manufacturer only needs to manufacture one type of phone which can be used on both the ID and the SIM networks. Hence, manufacturing costs can be reduced. Network operators can provide an extra service to their subscribers by introducing the other identification method to provide a dual ID/SIM network. Also, operators currently providing ID networks but wishing to test the viability of a SIM network could introduce SIM cards on a trial basis, knowing that they could revert back to ID network if SIM cards proved unpopular with their customers. Moreover, the user of a phone according to the present invention has improved flexibility. Firstly, he can use the phone on the current sole ID networks and SIM networks, as well as any introduced dual ID/SIM networks. Hence, he has a greater choice of networks without having to purchase a new phone. Secondly, the user can have separate accounts and data, one on the telephone ID and one on the memory module. For example, one account could be business related and the other personal. Thirdly, the telephone operation is simple for the user. The existence of the dual identity is not apparent to the user whilst he only uses one of the identities. It is only when the contact between the memory module and the receiving means changes (e.g. by insertion or removal of the memory module) that the user might become aware of the existence of the other identity.
Furthermore, the telephone of the present invention comprises means for selecting which information is to be used by the information processing means when a change in contact is detected. For example, if two identities are present simultaneously it will determine which one will be used in preference to the other. Hence, the two information stores may contain different, possibly conflicting, items of data, but of the same data type, and the telephone in accordance with the invention will have the capacity to select one of the data items in preference to the other, so avoiding the conflict. For example, the first information may comprise a first identity number (e.g. a subscriber number), and the second information may comprise a second identity number. When the memory module is inserted to be in contact with the receiving means the telephone in accordance with the invention will be operable with only one of the identity numbers, since the information processing means will use the information selected by the selecting means.
The selecting means may comprise means for manually selecting which information is to be used by the information processing means when a change in contact is detected. The manual selecting means may be arranged to select which information is to be used by the information processing means in response to the detection of a change in contact. For example, the user could be notified of a change resulting in the memory module contacting the receiving means and be given the option of selecting the second information stored in the memory module or the first information stored in the storing means. Alternatively, the manual selecting means may be arranged to select which information is to be used by the information processing means should a change in contact be detected. For example, the manual selecting means may prioritise which information is used depending on the change, whenever a change occurs. This could be done by menu selection.
In one embodiment of the invention, in the absence of a manual selection, the selecting means defaults to selecting the first information when the memory module and receiving means are not in contact and the second information when the memory module and receiving means are in contact.
The telephone preferably comprises means for indicating a change in contact between the memory module and receiving means to the user. This enables the user to be advised of any accidental disconnection of a SIM card, for example, due to the telephone being knocked or dropped. He can then take the appropriate action, such as selecting the requisite information to be used, so that incoming calls are not missed, outgoing calls are charged to the correct account and requisite abbreviated dialling numbers are available.
Optionally, the telephone is power cycled, (turned off and on) when a change in contact is detected. This ensures that the phone is reset should an error in connection of the SIM card occur whilst the phone is in standby mode. The telephone may be automatically power cycled when a change in contact is detected. Alternatively, it may lead the user to manually power cycle the telephone when a change in contact is detected. For example, when a change in contact is detected the user might only be able to activate the power key to alter the state of the telephone.
To reduce power consumption, the detecting means may operate only when the telephone is powered up. Alternatively, it may operate periodically.